


Chewing

by WolffyLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge, Fanart, Gen, Stimming, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: For squirenonny's request of autistic Keith and Pidge Bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I'm still a bit of a beginner with copic markers. The things they are chewing are meant to be stimtastics chewable pendants. Presumably one of them must have brought a supply to the Castle?


End file.
